1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer accessories, and in particular to a tray assembly adapted for supporting a computer keyboard tray and one or more accessory trays, where the tray assembly is mountable to a chair, and the computer keyboard tray is easily removed and separated from other accessory trays to allow easy access to the chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers of all types are necessary for both personal and business purposes. Desk top computers can be found in about every home and office to carry out routine communications as well as provide computational functions. Software is available for the many types of computers to provide almost any function, including word processing, tax preparation, bookkeeping, billing, mathematics, etc. The desk top computer generally involves the use of a monitor or display, a separate keyboard and often a mouse, all electrically connected to the computer via wires or by wireless means. In contrast, a laptop computer integrates the display, the keyboard and the mouse function into the unit itself, although many laptop computers can be operated by a separate mouse and/or keyboard.
In the office environment, and in many homes, desk top computers and laptop computers are supported on a table or desk, as are the associated keyboard and mouse. This arrangement functions well, but is often not ergonomically efficient. In many situations, the keyboard is too high or low with respect to the user who is seated in a chair. Should the person shift or turn in the chair, especially when the chair swivels, when answering a telephone or speaking to another person, then the keyboard and mouse may no longer be in an ergonomically comfortable range of the user.
The problem of maintaining the computer accessories, such as the keyboard and mouse, within the ergonomic range of the user, there are available various tray arrangements that fasten to the chair so that the computer accessories can be laid on the tray. In this manner, when the swivel chair moves, the tray and computer accessories move with the chair. In addition, the trays are mounted to chairs by various arrangements so that the tray is adjustable to and away from the user, up and down with respect to the user's arms, and can swivel about a horizontal axis to allow the tray and accessories laid thereon to be tilted for easy and comfortable use.
Many of the trays known in the prior art mount to a single arm of a chair. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,065,319; 7,131,688 and published patent applications 2006/0103180; 2004/0206277; and 2008/0073946 illustrate trays of such type. This has the advantage that the tray can be swung out and away from the seat of the chair to allow the user to be seated, or to get up out of the seat without the tray impeding such action. The disadvantage of the single mounting arm for a tray is that it becomes unstable and prone to inadvertent movement should it be bumped by the user, or if an object such as a coffee cup, book or tablet is laid on the tray next to the keyboard. In addition, it is difficult to construct such an arm for the tray that is both swiveled about the arm of the chair, but yet remains stable when swung in front of the chair and used by the user.
Other tray configurations are designed to be fastened to both arms of a chair, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,045,179; 6,354,658 and 6,773,060. While the dual supported tray provides enhanced stability, as both sides of the tray are fastened to the respective arms of the chair, the movement of the tray out of the way to enter or exit the chair becomes more difficult and complicated. In some designs, the entire tray and support arms must be removed from the chair to sit in the chair. Such structure becomes more complicated and less adapted for easy use by the user. When one has to remove the tray from the chair, then the computer accessories often must also be removed from the tray. It can be seen that this type of accessory tray is less attractive to the user, and is often more costly.
It can be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for a computer accessory tray that is supported by both arms of a chair, but is nevertheless easy to be moved out of the way to sit in the chair. It can be seen that a need exists for a computer accessory tray that has support arms that are rigidly fastened to the chair arms to enhance stability to the tray. Another need exists for a computer accessory tray that is mounted to both arms of a chair by rigid, non-swivel supports, but nevertheless allows easy displacement of the tray to allow access to the chair by the user. Another need exists for a computer accessory tray that is rigidly mounted to the arm supports of a chair, but where the tray is adjustable to provide ergonomic use of the computer accessories laid on the trays.